Blu
Tyler Blu Gunderson (czyt. Tajler Blu Ganderson) - główny bohater filmu. Biografia Rio Blu został złapany jako pisklę w lesie deszczowym Tijuca w pobliżu Rio de Janeiro i zawieziony do Moose Lake w Minnesocie. W trakcie transportu, gdy ciężarówka mocno zahamowała skrzynia z Blu wypadła i wylądowała w zaspie. Została znaleziona przez Lindę która zabrała go do domu. Przez to nie nauczył się latać. Po piętnastu latach Tulio Monteiro kierujący Centrum rehabilitacji ptaków stwierdził, że Blu jest ostatnim samcem gatunku Ary Modrej, a także chciałby połączyć go z ostatnią samicą - Julią, by przedłużyć prawie już wymarły gatunek. Po przybyciu do Rio w trakcie drogi do rezerwatu samochód Tulia zatrzymał się na skrzyżowaniu w międzyczasie, gdy Tulio i Linda rozmawiali (Tulio także ze swoją dentystką) Blu zaprzyjaźnił się z Pedro i Nico. Gdy dojechali na miejsce Blu był wystraszony, widząc Julię zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia, jednak ona tego nie odwzajemniała. Pokłócili się. W nocy, kiedy Tulio i Linda poszli coś zjeść, Nigel obezwładnił strażnika - Sylvio, a Blu i Julia zostali porwani przez Fernanda. Fernando oddał ich w ręce kłusowników - Marcela, Armando i Tipo. Julia kazała Blu udawać trupa, by oszukać porywaczy. Niestety podstęp się nie udał a papugi zostały skute kajdanami. Na ich szczęście udało im się uciec przed kłusownikami do dżungli, gdzie po spędzeniu nocy w Vista Chinesa spotykają Rafaela, który zaproponował zaprowadzenie ich do Luisa, który może zdjąć z nich kajdany. W międzyczasie Blu i Julia świetnie się bawią w klubie samby, a następnie na dachu tramwaju przeżywają romantyczne momenty. Po dotarciu do warsztatu Luisa Rafael prosi go o pomoc. Luis pierwotnie chce przeciąć łańcuch ale na jego nieszczęście Luis się poślizgnął i przewrócił Blu przez co prawie został pocięty przez piłę, ale na szczęście Julia zdołała złapać się lampę i podnieść Blu. Oszołomiona puściła, oboje spadli na Luisa, łańcuch utknął w jego pysku, jednak dzięki jego ślinie papugi wyślizgnęły się z kajdan. Po wyjściu z warsztatu Luisa pokłócili się i poszli w dwie rożne strony. Nigel postanowił złapał Julię i zabrał ją do przemytników. Blu postanawia ją uratować, a w tym celu wszyscy udali się na karnawał, gdyż przemytnicy postanowili przeszmuglować ptaki w platformie. Niestety wszyscy wpadli w pułapkę Nigela. Zostali przetransportowani na opuszczone lotnisko i przeniesieni w klatkach do samolotu przemytników. W samolocie Blu udał się wydostać z klatki przy pomocy gaśnicy. Następnie uwolnił Julię, a razem z nią resztę zwierząt. Został zaatakowany przez Nigela, Julia się na niego rzuciła, lecz zły kakadu odepchnął ją. Poleciała na ścianę, a klatka spadła łamiąc jej skrzydło. Blu zahaczył gaśnicę o nogę Nigela, wyciągnął zawleczkę, a gaśnica przebiła samolot na wylot ciągnąc Nigela za sobą. Wpadł w silnik samolotu, przez co maszyna zaczęła spadać. Julia nie mogąc latać wypadła z luku towarowego samolotu, Blu bez namysłu skoczył za nią. Złapał ją, powiedział, że są nierozłączkami, a wtedy Julia go pocałowała. Usłyszał rytm swojego serca, rozpostarł skrzydła i zaczął lecieć. Wylądowali na opuszczonym lotnisku. Najprawdopodobniej mija bardzo duży okres czasu pomiędzy wylądowaniem na lotnisku i całkowitym wyleczeniem skrzydła Julii, a następnie kolejny bardzo duży okres czasu pomiędzy wypuszczeniem papug a finałową piosenką. Na samym końcu filmu Blu, Julia wraz z trójką piskląt śpiewają piosenkę finałową. Rio 2 Wraz ze swoją rodziną oraz Nico, Pedro i Rafaelem lecą do Amazonii, by pomóc Lindzie i Tulio w poszukiwaniu innych ar modrych. Gatunek Jest Ara modra, choć w głównej mierze wygląda jak ara hiacyntowa. Jego pióra są ciemniejsze niż pióra ar modrych. Kształt ciała także bardziej wskazuje na arę hiacyntową. Wystąpił Filmy *Rio *Rio 2 Odcinki Specjalne *Scena Usunięta - Stoisko z Owocami Gry *Angry Birds Rio Krótkometrażówki *Krótkometrażówka Kia Rio Galeria Obrazki Promocyjne 537px-Rio 2 film poster(new).jpg Rio2 twitterskin background var c ENG.jpg Rio two ver4.jpg Rio_Movie_Baby_Blu.jpg Carla 23.png Oreo Blu.jpg Rio 2 - Wallpaper 4.jpg 2014-Rio-2-Wallpaper-design-by-desigbolts1.jpg Rio 2 hd-wallpaper-rio2-hd-background1.jpg Rio 2 Banner Latino c JPosters.jpg Background image ver.5.jpg Rio 2 Plakat.jpg Rio promotion 012-400x300.jpg Blu Oreo.jpg Oreo film Rio.png Sceny Rio 640px-That hurts by kludd17-d3dw14h.jpg Blu 7.png Blu 6.png Rio_blu_baby_trapped_in_cage.jpg Blu 5.jpg Blu_and_Jewel_relationship.jpg Blu_Rio.png Rio_(movie)_wallpaper_-_Blu_1.png Rio5(Blu).jpg Blu 2.jpg Blu 1.png Blu 0.jpg Blu.png Blu's_trans_am.png Mainpage_Navmap_Thumb_-_Blu.jpg Blu-Bobo-Jewel-rio-movie-wallpaper.jpg Blu rio.png Blu q.jpg Blu.jpg Blu1.jpg Blu2.jpg bulldog luiz and blu i RIO.jpg Rio.jpg 640px-Blu and jewel with chicks by jharuccaninja04-d3h92c1.jpg Rio-31 principalGaleriaApaisada.jpg Jewel-Blu-Louis-rio-20847651-642-272.jpg RIO luiz running with Blu in his fruits.png Mauro martwy.png Screen-shot-2011-10-19-at-3-31-26-pm Pedro.png Rio 2 Jewel-blu-eduardo-grandpa-tiago-bia-carla-in-RIO-2.jpg Rio cellphone.jpg Amazon or Bust Blu, Bia and Tiago.png Amazon or Bust Blu and Tiago1.png Carla 2.png Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu and Jewel on air plane.png Inne Grzegorz Drojewski.jpg|Rio - Grzegorz Drojewski Countdown_Blu.jpg|Nowy rok w Rio de Janeiro Blu i Julia.jpg|Scena Usunięta - Stoisko z Owocami de:Blu en:Blu es:Blu pt-br:Blu ru:Голубчик Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Rio Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Rio 2 Kategoria:Postacie z gry Angry Birds Rio Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Ptaki Kategoria:Chłopcy